And Then There Were No Chosen
by Neko Haruko
Summary: Taichi and the others decide to spend a week of summer vacation on a secluded island. Just the 8 of them, without their Digimon partners. Their vacation quickly takes a turn for the worse when their friends start dying, one by one... Occurs after tri. There will be vague references to it up to Confession.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm summer in the year 2007 in Odaiba. Eight children were talking happily how exciting it was that summer break had finally arrived. They were gathered in a park under a tree discussing where they should have vacation that year.

The Digital World was once again at peace. Hopefully it was, that is. It had been two years since those distortions had occurred in their world and the Digital World and completely turned changed their world. Most of them were adults now, some still in school, finishing up their finals years of High school.

"Maybe we could the beach! Have a BBQ! It'd be great and I even have the PERFECT meals in mind!" One Mimi Tachikawa piped in. She had taken a real liking to cooking and took any opportunity to show off her skills. Most of the group let out a groan.

"Mimi, that's what we did last year, remember? It didn't end so well as I recall…" Sora hung her head. "We completely embarrassed Meiko and she vowed to never go to the beach ever again. I feel terrible for her."

Mimi pouted. "But that doesn't mean we still can't go!"

"Why don't we just go to an Aquarium?" Jou suggested. "I heard my girlfriend really would-"

"Jou, this isn't an opportunity for you and your girlfriend to go out on a date." Yamato sighed. "Why not an amusement park? That way my band can-"

Takeru snorted. "Weren't you just getting on Jou about promotion, big brother?"

Yamato shot a glare. "Well, what do you think, Takeru?"

Everyone turned their head to the youngest one of the group for answers. "Well…" He started scratching his cheek lightly. "It's not exactly glamorous, but I heard about this manor on a secluded island. It's supposed to haunted. I thought it'd be cool to investigate it."

The group exchanged looks of concern and interest.

"It kind of does fulfill the beach idea I wanted." Mimi tapped her cheek staring up into the sky.

"We could even catch our own food to cook!" Taichi grinned. "At least this time, we'd know it's edible!" He laughed.

"It does sound nice." Sora adjusted her shirt. "I mean, we sort of camped in the Digital World. But this time we know we won't have monsters trying to kill us everyday."

"It sounds nice and serene. I'd love to take plenty of pictures for my scrap book." Hikari sighed with a smile.

With a little more planning and thoughts. They kids decided to go to the island that Takeru talked about. Even though it could be haunted, it would at least have working water lines for cooking and bathing. Something they missed and lacked in the Digital World. They thought about taking their Digimon, but decided not to because they could just use some alone time for once.

A few days passed and fully they set sail on a small boat to the manor. It fortunately stayed nice the boat ride there. The captain of the boat said he'd back in a week to pick them up. That way, they could have it all to themselves.

Koushirou was the first to start setting up his area in a big living room space to the right of the foyer as they walked in.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Mimi exclaimed looking around into the rooms. Sora joined her and they giggled and chatted which room they would take. Hikari followed behind them quietly carrying some bags.

Jou and Yamato decided to check a shack that was located at the back of the manor. Yamato was more interested in a place to practice his guitar. The other boy merely wanted to check how safe the area was.

"Oh, look! There seems to be some medical equipment. That's really handy!" Jou examined some of the items. There seemed to be some basic first aid tools such as scalpels, gauze, rubbing alcohol, and even a small defaulter. That was something he wasn't expecting in a place like this. He made a mental note to test it out later to make sure it worked properly.

Jou had wished his girlfriend could have come with them to the manor. She would have had fun snorkeling with the fish. But she was on call at the hospital she worked at and thus couldn't join them for the week. She said for him to have twice as much fun so it was like she was there too.

Yamato shook his head at his friend that insisted on fixating on being the adult, even though they all were. He dusted a nice cushion bench next to some speakers and stands for music. He thought for second how odd these would be put in the same room. But figured it was just storage and it didn't matter. He wouldn't use any of this anyway and just his guitar for practice.

He enjoyed some alone time playing his guitar. Sometimes Sora would join him and they would sit in silence listening to serene music. It was a very calm and relaxing atmosphere for them.

Inside Takeru found a library filled with books on shelves that went to the ceiling. He saw there was a ladder that could be moved so he could reach anything he needed. He was elated to find such a space to not only read, but start writing for a book he hoped to publish in the future. He realized he enjoyed writing when he had the blog with all the international Chosen. It wasn't unusual to see Takeru with a pen and notebook stuff in his bag. The Library had a sunroof as well. The stars at night would surely bring him many inspirations. To top it off, it was a big room in the back of the manor on the top floor. Away from everyone else so he could have peace and quiet.

Hikari had dropped off the luggage on the first floor in the room with Mimi and Sora. She left the two in the kitchen as they were taking inventory of the food they had. He eventually found herself in a sun room that saw right into the sea. She knew already it would be an amazing spot for so many beautiful pictures. She could hardly wait and show Tailmon when they got back to Odaiba.

Taichi found himself in the basement of the Manor. Even though it was dark and humid, he wanted to see what was down there. He fumbled around for a switch and finally found it. "Oh! Awesome!" The basement was filled with all sorts of water sport equipment and floaters of all kind. It was just he had hoped. He could already imagine himself having a challenging match at beach soccer or water basketball. He couldn't wait.

While the girls got dinner ready, Taichi was outside with Yamato and Jou setting up the net to play beach soccer. Koushirou sat in the shade working on his computer.

"Hey, c'mon Koushirou! Get away from that thing and play with us!" Taichi shouted waving to him.

"I will, in just a second. I need to make sure the Digital World is still stable. Who knew they'd actually have functioning wi-fi here!"

Taichi rolled his eyes. "The Digital World is fine. There'd be signs if it wasn't, ya know!"

"That's what we all thought two years ago, wasn't it? But it wasn't. We lost many people things changed for the worse then, Taichi. I can't allow that to happen again." His eyes furrowed as he furiously typed away on his laptop.

"Right… Because of what happened. Meiko moved back to Tottori. She couldn't even bare to see us anymore after all that." A tinge of guilt appeared in Taichi's face. "Perhaps you are right." He picked up a soccer ball with his feet and started to play with It lightly.

"Ok, guys! Dinner's ready!" Sora chimed waving at the boys.

Light conversation occurred as they ate their meal. It was pasta and various vegetables. It was nothing major and not exactly luxury island food. But it was better than nothing.

After they ate, Taichi and Yamato changed into their swim trunks and ran out onto the beach. The girls soon came out in their own bikini's. Koushirou was deemed the referee despite his objections that he couldn't do such a thing. Jou joined them as their life guard. Just in case, because you never knew when there could be an emergency.

Takeru sat in the shade, HIkari at his side. He was writing some thoughts into his notebook as Hikari watched him fondly. Hikari sometimes felt her feels for him had grown in to feelings of some kind of love. But even now she wasn't so sure.

Yamato was really bad at playing soccer. Sora and Mimi giggled at his bad attempts to taking the ball away from an obviously professional Taichi. Even though Sora knew she could probably still hold her own against Taichi even though she hadn't practiced in years. She admired Yamato's determination. She blushed thinking how cute he looked in his swim trunks and blond hair flying about. Yamato finally managed to kick the ball from Taichi, but the ball went into the sea.

"Nice steal, Yamato!" Sora leapt up and down, smiling at her boyfriend.

Yamato scowled. "Hardly." He huffed looking away.

Taichi started to swim out into the sea, but the ball kept drifting farther and farther from him. He could hear his friends giggling at him from the beach.

"Too bad you aren't as good at swimming as you are at soccer, Taichi!" Taichi scoffed at Yamato's snarky reply.

 _I'd like to see you swim out here, Yamato…_ He rolled his eyes continuing to swim to the ball.

Before he realized it, he had drifted really far from shore. He could barely hear his friends jeering at him to hurry back. They probably were right. No point in trying to chase a ball into the sea. There were plenty in the basement.

He started to turn back, giving one last glare at the ball that insisted on eluding him.

 _Crap, my foot!_ His foot surged with pain as it started to cramp causing him to struggle to stay above water.

 _I gotta get their attention…!_

He began to frantically wave his arms around, but his friends didn't seem to notice he was in distress. In fact, they seemed to be laughing at him. He continued to try to swim, but it really wasn't doing him much good. It was getting harder and harder to keep his head above water.

"Guys, I can't-!" He tried to shout, but his head dunked under the water before he could finish.

"We know you can't get the ball, Taichi. Just come back!" He heard Sora shout. It wasn't what he was going to say.

He couldn't swim. He was going to drown and his friends had no idea. Starting to panic, he started breathing hard, taking in water as he did. Little by little the world around his got dimmer and dimmer.

 _Damn it…_ His world went black as he was completely submerged. Sinking deeper and deeper into the water. The air slowly escaping his lungs.

Back on shore, Jou was sitting on the beach in his life guard chair. He was watching the scene before him and assumed like the others, Taichi was goofing around. It annoyed him that Taichi would pretend to drown. What if someone was really drowing and no one bothred to help? It'd be a disastrous. He shook his head as he joined the others at the shore.

He waited for Taichi to come back up to the surface. But he didn't. Dread covered his face. "Guys, I don't think Taichi was messing around!" His voice coming through as panic and fear. Taichi really had been drowning then there wasn't much time!

Sora and Hikari stared at him with fear in their eyes and their faces pale. Hikari screamed and dropped to her knees screaming for her brother while Sora covered her mouth in horror.

"Yamato, you go out and get him, I'll go fetch the first aid kit!" Jou ran for the shack and retrieved the things he'd need. The defibrillator was going to come in handy.

Getting back to the shore where everyone was, he saw that Taichi was on the ground, unresponsive surrounded by everyone. Yamato was currently in the process of doing CPR on Taichi, desperately trying to resuscitate him.

"Move. I'll have to use this."Jou was turning into what he called his doctor mode. He had to remain calm and think only about what needed to be done to revive his friend.

Jou set up the defibulator and started it up. "Clear!" He shouted as he rubbed the pads together and put onto Taichi's chest. It was at that moment he realized he made a huge mistake. You are not supposed to use a defibrillator on a victim that is wet. Because that would mean you are putting yourself and making the situation worse for the victim. But it was too late, he had applied the pads to Taichi. Electricity surged through his body, his body shook uncontrollably and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. He fell forward into the sand, his world disappeared. He wished he could have at least seen Gomamon one last time.

The others surrounded him in utter shock. Yamato had been sitting next to Jou, but had not been touching anything. His friends sat farther away. But he could see his friend's eyes rolled in the back of his head. Dead. "Jou… This isn't funny, man…" He wheezed, his hand shaking to take his friend's pulse. Surely, he was just unconscious, right? But there was no pulse. Jou and Taichi were lying dead in front of them. He stared at the others, wide eyed and slowly shook his head.

"No… No!" Hikari screamed holding her head, squeezing her eyes shut. Sora next to her hugged tightly, not saying anything. None of them could.

Wasn't this supposed to be a vacation?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I think I forgot to change the font size on that first chapter. Sorry, I used larger text so it was easier for me to read as I typed. The things I'm writing pertaining tri. are merely my own thoughts what will occur in the future movies. Since I'm writing this October 2016. We are far from the end of the series.

Sora and Mimi were in the guest room consoling a distressed Hikari. It had been a few hours since their friends, Jou and Taichi had died and it didn't seem she could stop. Losing her brother was the worst thing that Hikari could ever endure.

It was even more horrible than losing Wizarmon, a Digimon who had only knew them for such a short time, yet gave his life to protect her and Tailmon. With the continued deaths she witnessed in the Digital World, she thought she was done. She thought the sadness and loss was over. That she could finally live happily with her friends. With her partner. It was all she wanted. Now her brother was dead, and a dear friend that tried to save his life, lost his. She wondered if these tears would ever stop.

Koushirou was in the living room vigorously typing on the computer. Since the incident, he was convinced that the haunting Takeru had mentioned had to do with this. He was convinced there was some demon that took away their friends. He sat there, trying to find answers, find connections to this place. But no matter how much he looked, nothing came up. It was frustrating, the time two years ago started to play in his mind again. About how no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find the infection in time to stop it. Their Digimon had lost their memories as a result then. It had only got worse from there.

Now there was this. _Will there be more victims? What's causing this? Why? Why?! Why Taichi and Jou?!_ He scratched his head and let out an angered shout.

Yamato and Takeru were putting the bodies in the shack. Since there was no way to contact the captain, they couldn't simply just go home. The email they had been given was dead and so they had to resort using email to get a hold of their friends. They had to lay the bodies to rest there on the island. They covered Taichi and Jou in blankets. No one needed to be reminded of the tragedy that occurred in front of them.

"Taichi…" Yamato winced. "I didn't know…" He covered his mouth with his hand. He felt sick. He felt it was his fault. Taichi was his best friend and he failed to protect him. He failed to see the signs of his friend's distress, and now… Tears fell from his eyes. He let out a few sobs.

Takeru was silent the whole time. He knew his older brother needed space. No amount of words could fix this. Could heal this. The child of hope had nothing to say. He grabbed his brother's hand and tugged him away. Nothing more could be done except move on.

They tried to contact the captain, but there was never a response. There was no cell reception, only internet. They tried emailing all of the others, even Meiko. But no responses yet. He hoped they would respond soon. That they wouldn't just ignore them.

Since what happened two years ago changed their friendship for the worse. Takeru and his friends had made no effort to help Daisuke and the others. They had been too wrapped up in their own problems to do anything. He and Hikari tried to investigate some while everything was happening. But in the end, they weren't rescued until it was nearly over. It changed them. He could never forget the hurt in Ken's eyes when they asked if he was the Kaiser this time. Or the look of betrayal in Daisuke's eyes when Taichi didn't come to their aid. Iori glared at him.

" _I can't believe you are, no, were my jogress partner!"_ Iori was shaking with anger then. He, Hikari, Taichi, and everyone else had ruined the friendship between them. They apologized over and over. But it was never any good. It was never good enough.

They made it back into the manor, Yamato went to join Sora in the guest room while Takeru went to Koushirou.

"Any luck?" He asked. Koushirou shook his head.

Takeru lowered his eyes as he silently left the room and headed for the library. While Koushirou was looking alone, he thought he might as well see if there was anything in the library to hint what was occurring here.

Yamato sat with Sora and Mimi who had finally consoled an incredibly upset Hikari. The young girl was now sleeping in her futon. He was relieved she could finally sleep. Yamato felt like he too lost a brother. Taichi was closer to him than he could ever have imagined. When their hearts finally became one once more to create Omegamon… It was a feeling he could never forget.

He gently grabbed Sora's hand and squeezed it. It caught her attention as she glanced up at him. Her eyes were shimmering with tears and red from crying. He took her into the back sunroom where his guitar sat. They sat down on the bench and Yamato sat the guitar in his lap. They probably wouldn't be sleeping well tonight. Taichi completed their unbeatable triangle. Yet, it had been torn apart.

He started to play a soft melody on his guitar as Sora laid her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and listened carefully. She knew she probably wasn't going sleep well tonight. But at least being there with Yamato was comforting. She felt safe with him there. Yet… She couldn't shake that this wasn't over.

Yamato continued to play his guitar softly, not to wake anyone. As he strummed the strings, he noticed one was rather stiff. He had just tuned it not too long ago, so he couldn't understand why it wasn't perfectly tuned. Sora had fallen asleep on his shoulder and didn't want to wake her. So, he quietly tried to pull at the string to loosen it.

There was a loud bang that rang through the manor. It was deafening and scared Yamato as he jumped. But he was glad it didn't seem to hit Sora. His world went blank.

Yamato went limp and fell off the bench they were resting on. At first, Sora wasn't sure what had happened. The loud bang woke her from a sleep. Her eyes widened as she saw a pool of blood forming around Yamato's head.

"No!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs, her hands flying up to her face that had blood splattered all over it. She backed up into a corner shaking her head in denial. "No, no! This can't be happening! Yamato! Yamato! Taichi! No!" She continued to cry. Her legs gave out under her as she sat on the ground.

The rest of the group came running in. Takeru screamed in horror and he ran to his brother, cradled him in his arms.

"Big brother! No!" Takeru sobbed into Yamato's shirt.

Mimi was at the door stopping Hikari from coming in, the poor girl didn't need to see any of this. Mimi cried, she didn't want any of this happening. It shouldn't be happening.

Koushirou was next to her with his laptop, staring at Yamato, pale in the face. "Why…why is this happening? What is going on?" He asked his voice shaking as he spoke.

They desperately tried to get sleep that night. The horrific images of the day plagued their mind. Koushirou sent out another round of emails to the others. Hoping they'd reply. Stating it was urgent in the email subject. But still there were no responses. They slept in the living room together. Maybe that alone would be safe enough. They hoped.

Takeru hadn't found anything in the library. In fact, this manor might not even be haunted at all. He wouldn't bring it up until morning. They needed their sleep.

Everyone got up around the same time that morning. No one slept well, which was expected. No one even talked much, Mimi left to get some air.

Sora made breakfast. Even though everyone probably didn't have an appetite after last night. They still needed to eat. It wasn't good to go on an empty stomach. Live on an empty stomach…

After eating breakfast, Takeru noticed Mimi brought in a plant. He noticed it looked a lot like Palmon's flower that was on her head. He figured it was bringing her hope that things would be ok. But would it really…?

"Guys." Takeru stood up and they looked at him. Koushirou's face was still glued to the computer screen. "After reading in the library… I've realized that the manor isn't haunted…" He looked away, ashamed that it was his idea to come here. It was his fault three of their friends were dead.

"What do you mean?!" Mimi shot up clutching her shirt. "Then what the heck is going on?! Why is everyone dying?! This isn't right! This isn't fair!" She panicked squeezing her eyes shut.

"Sorry. But… When I moved Yamato to the shack," He voice caught and sucked in a breath. "I examined the guitar. There was a gun inside. Yamato died from a single gunshot to the head." He couldn't make eye contact with anyone.

"Then… What does that mean?!" Hikari screamed. "That one of us is killing us? No!" She grabbed her head and stuck it in between her legs. "I refuse to believe any of us would want to do that!"

"I agree with Hikari." Koushirou looked up from his laptop. "There must be someone else on this island."

"But we checked this place already…" Takeru rubbed his arm. "When we got here, the first thing we did was check everything out. It didn't look anyone else could have been here. Only that it'd been kept in good condition for people to reside in."

"…But that's ludicrous…" Koushirou glanced at everyone. There was no way one of them was willing to kill another. There must have been a great actor among them if any of them were the killer. Everyone's reactions were so genuine.

 _But how could any of us… Be this malicious?_

No one wanted to believe they could ever harbor such hateful feelings for another. They went their separate way for the time being.

Takeru and Hikari went to the library to do research. More accurately Takeru did. Hikari sat in a corner staring at her camera. No life in her eyes. Sora would check in on everyone through the day and would sit with everyone, never really talking.

Mimi stayed in the guest room staring at the plant that looked like Palmon. It glistened in the sun light as it sat by the window. She had no urge to do anything. Which was unusual for her. She would be out on the beach in her bikini. Making Sora come along. Meiko too, if she hadn't forced her last year. She felt terrible for making the girl do something she was so uncomfortable with.

She hardly noticed Sora coming in to check in on her. Mimi just slowly nodded, still admiring the plant. Thinking all the times she had with Palmon. How much she missed those times.

She started to feel sleepy once the sun was starting to set. She was thinking she felt hungry, but had no energy to get up or move. No energy to keep her eyes open. No energy to breathe.

Mimi let out one last breath of air, and never took in another. She was gone from the world.

"Mimi," Sora came into the room and lightly shook the other's shoulder. "Time to wake up. You need to eat." She said soothingly.

But Mimi felt cold to the touch. Ice cold. She looked at her face and her eyes widened. Her face was pale and lips blue.

"No!" Sora screamed falling to her knees, her face in her hands. For the fourth time, another friend died. "Mimi! Mimi! Please, wake up!" She cried.

Takeru came to the door with his hand over his mouth, eyes wide. Hikari and Koushirou behind him.

Hikari screamed and ran towards the door and out of sight.

"Hikari! Wait!" Takeru tore after her, Koushirou and Sora followed.

Hikari was trying to swim in to the ocean, Takeru knew it was ludicrous, there was no way to get off this island.

"No! Let me go!" She cried. "I'm not trying to kill myself, I just want to go home!" She sobbed losing the energy to fight. She clung to Takeru's shirt as he guided her back to the beach. Sora and Koushirou weren't far behind.

"Hikari, I've tried contacting the others. I can't get a response." Koushirou whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry everyone." He fell to his knees. "I can't find the answer! I can't get us out of here!" He sobbed.

"It's not your fault, Koushirou." Sora soothed. "This isn't anyone's fault. We'll find a way to get home safely. We will lay everyone to rest."

 _But the real question is, who is killing everyone?_ Koushirou observed the remaining.

 _Who would have motive? Myself, Sora, Takeru and Hikari. Sora knows about flowers, maybe Mimi was interacting with a poisoned flower? No! What am I thinking? I can't start pointing fingers. I have to keep a clear head. Something else is going on here._

Koushirou had to figure out what and fast. He had to pull an all-nighter to figure out what was happening. Whatever it took.

He had to find the true culprit!

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

It was another night of restless sleep. Sora woke up that morning not feeling at her best. But she had to keep going forward for the sake for the others. Koushirou, Takeru, and Hikari were younger than her. She had to be the big sister, they needed her right now. She had started to feel sick yesterday yesterday. But suppressed it. She assumed it was just because she felt so much anguish of everyone they already lost.

They needed her. The kids needed her. She took a sip of water, which really didn't sit well with her. She had to keep going for their sake.

Koushirou had been doing research on his computer all night long. He felt terrible. But he had to do this, he had to find the answer. Everyone was depending on him. He had to find the answer, get everyone out, get the rest home.

But it was nearly impossible, he couldn't keep his eyes open. Maybe if he just laid down for a few minutes…

Takeru was upstairs in the library where he was most of the day and night. He kept reading, trying to find something.

With how much of a story buff he had become, he had read a lot of stories. Possibilities of scenarios went through his mind from the horror stories he had read. There had to be something. An answer.

Hikari heard a clatter from above the living room. She was sitting with Koushirou while Sora was in the kitchen preparing tea. Koushirou had fallen asleep, knowing how he needed it, she was sure not to disturb him. She thought it could be Takeru. She tiptoed up the stairs quietly just to make sure he was OK.

"Takeru? Are you ok-" When Hikari rounded to corner into the library, there was Takeru, hanging from the ceiling, ladder knocked over. The rope was tied around his neck and his body was slowly swinging back and forth. He had been hung.

"No…" Her voice caught. She never told Takeru how she really felt, and now she never would. "No!" She screamed. "Takeru!" She let out a long scream as she couldn't take it anymore. She collapsed.

"Hikari!" Sora cried running up the steps. "Are you OK?" She bent down to check on the girl and looked up realizing what made her pass out. "Takeru! No!" She hung her head.

 _Was it a suicide? Because you couldn't bear losing your brother and Patamon?_ Sora cried. She didn't know what to think. She had to get Hikari out of there. She carried the girl downstairs. Koushirou was staring at her.

"Takeru…" Sora sobbed. "Takeru is gone."

"Damn it!" Koushirou pounded his fist into his computer. At this rate, they were all going to die. He couldn't do anything?

Sora took Takeru's body to the shack. He lay him next to his brother. Everyone could at least lay at rest together. But they had to get home.

Sora was not feeling well, she felt dizzier and sicker with every step she took. She joined Hikari and Koushirou in the living room. Koushirou didn't look in any better shape than she did. Hikari was still unconscious where Sora has laid her.

He was pale, sweating immensely, bags under his eyes. He took another sip of his tea. He was determined to get a response. To find an answer.

Sora felt she couldn't take it anymore. She was so tired and exhausted. Hikari was still passed out, she could probably just rest for a bit. At least they were there together. Nothing else could happen.

" _Sora, I want you to take better care of yourself!"_ Piyomon's voice rang through her mind.

 _Sorry Piyomon. I guess I just can't help myself._ Her body felt heavier and heavier as she drifted to sleep. Then it suddenly felt light as a feather. She imagined herself flying away on Hououmon.

Hikari's eyes fluttered open. She finally started to come to. Sitting up holding her head she looked around. Sora and Koushirou seemed to be asleep.

She crawled over to Sora to just check on her. Her friend's face was pale, lips blue.

"No…" She couldn't stand from the shock, Hikari crawled over to Koushirou and shook him hard. He wouldn't respond. She took his pulse. His heart wasn't beating. He was dead.

"No!" She screamed holding her head. "No!" She backed up against the wall. This couldn't be happening. Everyone was dead.

Her brother. Her friends. Everyone. She begged that Daisuke or Miyako would come to her rescue. She didn't want to die! Not here!

 _If only I hadn't hurt them! Daisuke, Iori, Miyako, Ken. I'm sorry! Please, come help me!_ She begged in her mind. Her eyes closed holding her head.

"I'll even take the Dark Ocean over being here! At least I know Tailmon can get to me!" She screamed. "Someone, please! Help me!" She cried into her knees as she brought them close.

"Mm. You never were good about fending for yourself were you?" A deep voice said. Hikari's eyes shot open.

The footsteps got closer and soon entered the room. "Always, 'Help me!' 'Save me!' You never tried to even fight back. That's why he's dead. Because of you." The figure stood at the door with a knife in his hand.

"You… You did this?" Her voice shook. "You killed everyone? But why…? H- How? I thought you were dead!" Her eyes flowing with tears.

"Didn't I just say?" The figure walked over and grabbed Hikari by the collar. "He's dead because of you! Because you can't take of your damn self! You always acted so damn helpless. People always throwing their lives away because of YOU!"

"No… It's not my fault." Her voice shook, staring into icy cold blue eyes that were once soft and filled with kindness. "Ta- Takeru. I didn't mean for this to be!" She sobbed.

"Patamon threw his life away. All the while you and the others are happily with your partners! I have nothing!" He spat in her face. Rage and hatred burning in his eyes. "Now you get to feel that despair. Of losing everyone. It's all your fault, Hikari. All of it."

"No… It's not…" She cried clutching his hand.

"No matter." He frowned. "You'll be joining him soon enough." Takeru took the knife and put it to Hikari's neck.

She resisted, clutching the handle as hard as she could. "That's right, hold on to it so your prints are on it." Takeru scoffed. " _Poor Hikari Yagami killed herself._ That'll be the headlines after this place is discovered."

"No, I- I'm sorry… Please don't do this! Pa- Patamon might come back some day..!" Hikari couldn't fight against his hand anymore. He sliced her neck from side to side. Making sure to hit the carotid artery, so she'd bleed out.

"We both know that'll never happen."Takeru frowned. Hikari's eyes slowly started to lose their color, their spark. Just what Takeru wanted to see and blood splattered all over the place. The life disappearing from her. Her light died.

After Hikari went completely limp, he let her body fall and threw the knife to the side.

Takeru was emotionless as he started to walk around the room. Koushirou had been so glued to his computer, that it became rather simple to kill him, he could be poisoned. He put arsenic on the keyboard starting the day they got there. He couldn't believe his plan actually worked. Sora was just as easy. He knew she loved her tea. So all he had to do with lace the tea bags with poison. It wouldn't matter if someone else drank it, they'd be all dead anyway.

He placed a drug in Taichi's drink to cause him to cramp up. To think Taichi's body would have started cramp at the right moment when he was swimming. To make it better, he too far away to be saved and everyone else thought he was goofing off. Which became his death. It was such good timing. Everything else fell into place from there. Takeru had tinkered with the AED machine so it would give more shock than it was supposed to. A shock so great it'd be lethal. The fact he used Taichi who was wet merely put the icing on the cake. Jou died trying to save his friend. Jou had to be once of the first to die. Otherwise he would have caught on that someone was trying to poison them and his fake death wouldn't have been successful.

The plant Mimi brought in contained a sleeping agent. But long exposure to it could cause death. Which was Mimi's downfall. The very memory of her partner caused her death. How pathetic.

He planted the gun in Yamato's guitar. Tying one of the strings around the trigger. It was only a matter of time before he pulled it too hard to set it off.

He couldn't believe no one found him suspicious. It only showed how naïve everyone was. Now they were dead. All of them.

Faking his death was simple. He saw on a Youtube video where people would do hanging pranks. So, all he had to do was set up the rope just right to help him hang without injury, and cause a sound for him to be found.

Well, almost all of them were dead. He had invited Meiko, but she had other plans and couldn't make it. Daisuke and the others, as expected, declined. Their relationship was obviously not going to be patched anytime soon. Thus it was not worth the hassle to have them killed today. That could very much wait another time.

He made his way to the shack, to admire his work. To think everything went as planned. Now all he to do was act like he was the only survivor. No one would it was never him. He would get away with it.

He heard hurried footsteps behind him and quickly turned around. But who could be here? Everyone was already dead. He was the only here alive!

"Aaah!" A cry came from behind him. Before Takeru could react, a wooden sword came down on his head with great force. It only took one hit. His eyes went red and then faded to black. He had been caught off guard. He thought he was going to get away with it. But as it turned out, he got outsmarted by none other than Iori Hida.

Iori let out a anguished cry as he fell to his knees. He sobbed clutching his bokken. He never meant for this to happen like this. They were careful to investigate if the killer was any of them before they approached the island. But they couldn't figure out who could do anything this. In fact, he was so sure that Takeru was not the culprit.

"Iori!" He heard Miyako cry from behind him. "Everyone is… Already…" Miyako's eyes were red and puffy. She kneeled next to her friend and brought him into an embrace. "We were too late." She sobbed.

"The police are checking all the rooms now." Another voice came behind them. Ken was walking towards them, his eyes pointed at the ground. Daisuke was not far behind him with blood on his clothes.

"We were too late. If only we had listened to Koushirou earlier." Daisuke rubbed his eyes. "I thought, I thought this could be a trap like before. I thought I could save Hikari. But even she is gone."

"We tried everything, Daisuke. Please, don't beat yourself over this." Ken rested a hand on his friend's shoulder who nodded.

"Why… Why did Takeru do this?" Iori cried. "I knew he felt anguish from losing Patamon for good.. But to do this?" He looked up at his friends for answers.

Ken shook his head. "I don't know. But the important thing now is to get everyone back home." He bit his lip with a cry. "To be laid to rest."

"Let's go… Meiko is waiting for us by the boat. Even though she couldn't join them, she was very worried..." Miyako tugged on Iori and Ken. They let the police handle the rest.

Daisuke and the others joined Meiko as they boarded the boat to go home. Next thing to do was let the Digimon know what happened. It was going to be hard. Their own Digimon had died from the events from two years ago, and still hadn't come back. But that didn't erase any hope that one day they could be revived.

The other's Digimon would have to learn that their human partners couldn't back like they could. They would never be reborn as eggs. They were gone for good. That there were no Chosen to protect them.

 **THE END**

 **A/N:I hope you enjoyed this story. It was based off of Agatha Christie's "And Then There Were None." I had this idea for a couple of years now and never had the drive or thought to write it. I thought why not write it now while Digimon tri. is occurring and it's Halloween! I'm the best with mysteries, and I hope that it was a good one regardless. I love reading/watching Detective Conan and Ace Attorney and tried my best to come up with some crafty murder methods.**


End file.
